loufandomcom-20200222-history
Neo
A Neo is a heavenly being that has also been given a power from a god candidate. Powers & Abilities Neos have the powers of both a power user and a heavenly being. Their sacred weapons manifest through their power. Because of this, their sacred weapons are bigger and more powerful. History Being notified of the future tournament to decide the the next Celestial King, many heavenly beings sent their children down to Earth so that when the time came, they could be chosen as power users for the tournament. The current Celestial King soon became aware of what was transpiring. However, he also knew that hellions would try to interfere with the tournament. Fearing that humans wouldn't be enough to stop them, he allowed it to continue. Known Neos & Their Abilities *Kōsuke Ueki - Ueki's sacred weapons manifest through his power to turn trash into trees. Because of this, his sacred weapons grow out of trees instead of from his body. His power allows him to use more than one sacred weapons at once. His level two power allows his sacred weapons to reverse the powers of other power users. *Robert Haydn - Robert's sacred weapons manifest through his power to turn ideals into reality. Because of this, Robert can alter his sacred weapons in a number of ways, such as perfect accuracy (used for Kurogane ), homing in on enemies (used for Mash ), or absolute penetration (used for Kurogane and Pick ). Robert's level two power allows him to alter the gravity of anything that touches his ideal objects. *Van Decout - Van Decout has the power to animate inanimate objects. Because of his power, his sacred weapons manifest self aware, which can make their moves unpredictable(ex. His pick is able to bend around objects instead of being restricted to only moving forward). His level two power is never revealed as he never reaches it. *Barrow Eschalot - Barrow has the power to turn past visions to reality. His sacred weapons manifest through this power, so it appears that he can summon infinite copies of his sacred weapons. However, this is his greatest weakness, since his opponent can attack a past copy of himself, injuring him in the process. Because of this weakness, to conceal his power, Barrow was restricted to only using Mash, Kurogane, and Gulliver. Since these sacred weapons were not attached his body, a past copy of himself wouldn't appear. His level two power is unknown, as he never reached it. *Diegostar - Diegostar has the power to turn objects invisible. He manifests his sacred weapons through this power, making them invisible and difficult to detect. He never reaches level two power, leaving it unknown. *Kill Norton - Kill Norton is never given the chance to use his sacred weapons, leaving both his level one and two power unknown. Trivia *The size of a Neo's sacred weapons can serve as a hindrance, as they can be extremely heavy. Ueki's are so heavy that he cannot hold them up without the help of the trees they grow out of. However, the other Neos do not have this problem, possibly indicating that Ueki's sacred weapons might be more powerful than the others. This is also hinted at when Hanon studies his Ranma during their first encounter. Category:The Law of Ueki